Laughing Matters
by LalSoong1687
Summary: Still adjusting to his emotions chip, Data meets a woman who enjoys playing games.
1. Chapter 1

**"Laughing Matters"**

**A Star Trek: The Next Generation Story**

By Lal Soong

**Chapter One: The Commission **

**The virgin ship sat in isolation inside the huge docking bay as she awaited the christening ceremony that would precede her maiden voyage. A smooth hand glided along the edge of the door to her own docking bay, but the door did not open. The main computer had not yet been activated. **

**The owner of the hand pulled away from the ship and made her way across the docking bay. She sat down at the bar set up to serve the after party and mused about the history that would be made in the night to come. But her musings did not stop there for tonight would only be the beginning. **

**She pretended to lift a glass for a toast and said, "To the new **_**Enterprise**_**. May her maiden voyage end in success." **

**She spoke a lot in that statement, for although she'd partaken in its construction, she cared nothing about the new **_**Enterprise's**_** missions beyond the first. **

**She stood up and walked through the exit. **

"**Lieutenant?" one of the two guards on duty said as she walked passed them. **

"**All is secure," she assured him. "She's ready for her christening in a few hours." **

**Commander Data left his quarters on the Academy grounds and stepped onto the transporter pad that would take him to Starfleet Headquarters. He had just received the message he had been awaiting for hours. The **_**Galileo**_** had arrived. His friends were here. **

**A moment later as he stepped off the transporter pad inside the boisterous docking bay, Data scanned the crowd for his friends. He spotted Deanna and Worf first and as he made his way passed the crewmen and officers, he noticed Geordi and Barclay across from them. Engaged in conversation, the foursome didn't notice the android approaching them until he was upon them. **

"**Data!" Deanna exclaimed and didn't hesitate in embracing him. "It's so wonderful to see you. We'll all be together again." **

**Not quite all of them, Data knew. Captain Picard would soon be taking command of the **_**USS Stargazer-A**_** and Beverly Crusher would be assuming the role of his chief medical officer. **

"**No place seems quite as much like home as the **_**Enterprise**_**," Data agreed. **

"**Well, I for one wouldn't want to let anyone else tinker with my ship," Geordi said. He had been placed in charge of designing and constructing the new nova-class starship. The group chuckled lightly. "It will be good to be back home with friends, too." **

"**And back to active Starfleet duty," Worf said. He and Deanna, his wife of six months, had been spending the past few months on Betazed, her homeworld. Obviously from his tone, **

**he had not found security on the planet fulfilling. **

"**May I have everyone's attention," someone said at the far end of the bay. The room quieted down quickly and the group looked toward the speaker to see Admiral Parson standing at the podium. "I'm glad you could all be here tonight to witness the christening of our newest flagship, the nova-class **_**USS Enterprise-E**_**. Furthermore, it is my great honor to present the command of this new ship to one of our finest officers. He has proven his command capability on several occasions, most notably during the Borg attack at Wolf 359. What many of you may not realize, is that he has turned down a promotion to captain on a couple of occasions. It seems he rather liked serving under Captain Picard." This received chuckles from around the room. "Commander William T. Riker, I hereby promote you to the rank of captain and offer you the command of the Federation Starship **_**U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-E**_**. Do you accept this assignment?" **

**Riker approached the mike and the room fell absolutely silent. "I accept it gladly and thank you, Admiral." He shook Admiral Parson's hand, and everyone immediately broke out into applause. **

**Parson reached under the podium to produce a champagne bottle. Seconds later, a junior officer approached them with two wine glasses retrieved from the bar and handed one each to Parson and Riker. The officer then took the champagne bottle from the admiral, opened it and poured some into each of their glasses. As they held up their glasses toward the crowd, Parson spoke again: **

"**To the new **_**Enterprise**_**. May her maiden voyage mark the beginning of a successful journey." **

"**Here, here," many among the crowd responded as Riker and Parson sipped at their drinks. **

**Next the admiral and the new captain walked around the podium toward the docked ship. The crowd parted to allow them to pass easily through. The admiral ran his hand along one end of the hull. "Welcome to the world, little lady," he said and raising the champagne glass, he broke it against the hull. Riker did likewise. **

**The uproar of the crowd grew and there was no need for Parson or Riker to announce that the party had begun. People quickly began forming a line to the bar, while others came closer to the new starship to marvel at its design. **

**"Shall we take a look inside your new ship?" the admiral asked, raising his voice to be heard over the excited crowd. **

**"I'd be delighted," Riker responded. **

**This was the moment Riker had spent his entire career working toward and now that it had arrived, he embraced it with a little apprehension and longing, but most of all with a feeling of triumph. He had enjoyed working under Captain Jean-Luc Picard for seven and a half years, but knew that he was ready for his own command. **

**Although the Nova-class design was about the same size as its predecessor, it was physically quite different. Riker had never felt so much excitement in all his life. This was his ship to command, to take out into the unknown! She's a beauty, Riker thought. **

**Parson stepped up to the operations control booth and opened the ship's main shuttlebay door. He returned to Captain Riker's side. "It is only fitting, Will," he said, "that the captain be the first to step into his newly christened ship." He gestured for Riker to step forward. **

**Smiling, Will stepped inside the new ship and wandered to the center of the bay and turned full circle. In many ways, this ship was much like its predecessor, its main difference coming in the saucer section, which with its angular design, could no longer truly be referred to as a saucer. The engine aboard this ship, though roughly the same size, was predicted to be nearly fifteen percent more efficient than the one housed inside a Galaxy-Class starship. Riker had been told all this and more by a very excited chief engineer, but what he knew most about the new Nova-Class Enterprise-E was that it was his and it was home. He felt great to finally be home. **

**He was alone for only moment, for eager crew members quickly began filing in to stand behind their new captain. First came Commander Data, who would be serving as his first officer. The android grinned broadly as he examined the bay from every angle. He nodded enthusiastically, obviously eager to serve under Riker's command. Next Worf and Deanna came in followed by Beverly and Geordi. Worf would now serve in Data's old position as second officer, while the others would resume the positions they had held on the **_**Enterprise-D**_**. Behind them, among a group of varied personnel, Lieutenant Mylanos, who had just received a promotion as chief security officer, Doctor Selar and Lieutenant Barclay wandered in. **

**Will approached the podium, which had been set up especially for the captain's first speech to his crew. He reflected for a moment as he thought about the time several years ago when Captain Jean-Luc Picard had addressed the crew in the same manner. He had not been there to witness it firsthand, but had reviewed the recording afterward. Picard was an incredible man. Riker only hoped he could live up to command responsibility. **

**"Ladies and gentlemen-crew members of the new Starship Enterprise, we are about to embark on an incredible journey. I know many of you have served aboard other starships-I even recognize a few familiar faces." He paused to smile. "But no matter how many starships you've served on-or how many you will serve on after this one-you have never encountered the mysteries and the adventures that you will on the new Enterprise." **

**The crew broke out into applause. When they quieted down, Riker said, "Aren't you all supposed to be at a party!" The room filled with laughter. Not a single one of them made for the shuttlebay doors; they were all anxious to man their stations and begin the imminent journey. **

**Riker watched for everyone to leave the shuttlebay before stepping away from the podium. He paused, spending a few minutes gazing at his ship and dreaming about the journeys they would share. Sighing heavily, he then went through the door. He was amazed at how familiar the corridors seemed. "Welcome home, Captain," he told himself. **

**He passed Turbolift One and slowly continued. The Bridge would wait for him. He entered Turbolift Three, though it didn't connect with the Bridge and instructed it to take him to engineering. The turbolift brought him to the upper level of engineering. He walked up to the railing and peered down at the crew members busily familiarizing themselves with the new ship. **

**A phaser blast resulting in a warp core breech had destroyed the other ship, Riker remembered shuddering. Geordi promises that this engine will be fifteen percent more efficient," he reassured himself. This ship would not be so easily destroyed. **

**The chief engineer looked up. "Captain, is there a problem?" **

**"No, Geordi," Riker replied, approaching the rung ladder and taking the first step down. "I just wanted to get to know my ship before we're underway." He reached the bottom step and walked toward Geordi. "It may be superstitious, but I think it's a good idea to become friends with her before I order her out on our first mission." **

**"I understand, sir. I'd feel the same way in your shoes, especially when it's your first mission as captain." **

**"I know I assumed the role of captain on more than one occasion," Riker mused, wishing he couldn't remember their dealings with the Borg or the time they'd thought Captain Picard was dead when he'd really been infiltrating a group of space pirates. "It's just that this time, once we're out there, there really is no turning back. This ship is mine-for keeps." **

**A woman walked up to them with a data padd. She was tall, medium build with long ebony hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I've finished the diagnostics you requested, Commander," she said, handing Geordi the padd. **

**"Thanks, Lieutenant." **

**"Captain," she said, "I wanted to let you know how honored I feel to be working under your command." **

**"Don't worry, Lieutenant. I'm sure we'll find plenty to keep you showing your gratitude every step of the way. You look familiar. Have we met before?" **

**"Lieutenant Angela Grunland, sir. I believe you ordered a Zeldorian brandy earlier." **

**Will smiled, fondly remembering an encounter at Nailor's Bar the previous night. He had wandered into the bar, hoping to relax before the eventful day ahead of him. Angela had been sitting at the bar in a very revealing red dress. For a moment, she had reminded him of the first time he'd met Deanna on Betazoid. But that had been a long time ago. He needed to live in the present. Deanna was married to Worf now. And Angela, as far as he knew, was single. He felt himself blush; him, the captain blushing! "I almost didn't recognize you without the red dress." **

**"I'm still in red, Captain." **

**This received a shake from La Forge, who, embarrassed, looked away from them. **

**"Yes, indeed." Taken aback, Riker wasn't sure whether to reprimand her. He was the captain, dammit! He should be giving her orders, not allowing her to make him feel like a school-aged boy. **

**"Don't worry, Captain. Wearing this uniform means a lot to me. I won't disappoint you." **

**"I'm glad to hear that. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'm needed on the Bridge." He went to Turbolift Two, pleased to have dismissed Angela as abruptly as she had him on their first encounter. **

**Geordi examined the readout on the data padd. "Lieutenant, what is this?" **

**"The diagnostics, sir. I by-passed minor subroutines that aren't part of the main system to increase time efficiency." **

**"You were told to run a Level-One diagnostics. I expected you to follow through on that order." **

**"But I was only trying to save time. It's a waste to-" **

**"This is not a game we're playing, Lieutenant." He handed her back the data padd. "Now, run a full diagnostics and show me how important that uniform really is to you." **

**"Yes, sir," Angela said coolly and turned to leave. **

**Riker stepped onto the Bridge and sat in the captain's chair. "Mr. Data?" he said, turning toward his android first officer. **

**"All systems are on-line and functioning within normal parameters, sir." **

**"That's a good way to start things off." He paused a moment to scan his new bridge. It was larger than the previous **_**Enterprise**_**, he thought, but then wondered if it weren't the new angled design that gave it that illusion. "Ensign Travis, take us out of dock and on my order, engage the warp engines at warp five." **

**"Aye, sir," the ensign replied. **

**Everyone watched the main viewer as the ship pulled away from the docking bay. It would be a long time before any of them saw Earth again. **

**"Engage." **

**Captain's Log, Stardate 49136.3 **

**This is my first official log as captain aboard the **_**Enterprise-E**_**. After months of eagerly awaiting this ship's completion, we are finally underway. We will be picking up a diplomat and his aides from the planet Restur and will be escorting them to the planet Tausus in the Averyon Sector where he is needed to negotiate the continued peace in that sector. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Game Begins

Inside the game room, people were playing three-dimensional chess, poker, and various games of skill and coordination. After two days of duty, Commander Data and Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge walked in ready to relax for a couple of hours. A ball came bouncing across their path. Catching the ball, Data smiled warmly at the young girl who came running up to retrieve it. He tossed her the ball, and she giggled nervously before thanking him, then ran off back to her friends.

"My, children are so full of energy," the android commented as though he were not.

"Yeah right," Geordi replied. He was still getting used to his friend's acquired emotions. "Could you end the suspense and tell me what you brought me in here for?"

"Ah." Data raised his hand, gesturing for Geordi to follow him. They walked over to a table on the far side of the room. On the table was a three-dimensional board with several small wooden pieces painted either red or blue. They were distributed across four levels.

"What is it?" Geordi asked, cocking his head to look at it from different angles. Each level had squares like chess, but the squares were of differing sizes.

"It is a game," Data replied, sounding quite logical.

"I figured that much out." Despite his newly acquired emotions, Data could still be overly logical. "But what's the objective? Is it some form of chess?"

"Quadro Squares," a woman responded, startling them. Data and Geordi turned in her direction to see a woman in a red uniform, with lieutenant's pips.

Geordi groaned, but Data hardly noticed. The android studied her beauty, long auburn hair and tall slim body, and quickly accessed several passages from romance novels referring to beauty. The words "soft" and "supple" appeared in many passages. That describes her adequately, he decided.

"It parallels 3-D chess, only it's much more complex," she continued as she walked over to them. "Many players spend months just learning the rules of the game, then years mastering it. It's quite an obsession." Her smile faltered as she turned toward Geordi. "Commander La Forge, I hope I'm not being rude, joining in on your private conversation."

"What would make you think that?" Geordi asked, without sincerity.

"Really, Commander, we are off duty."

She held out her hand to Data. "Lieutenant Angela Grunland. I work in engineering."

Data shook her hand. He had listened to every word she had spoken and although he was quite capable of processing several thoughts at once, his mind was no longer on the game. "What a pleasure to meet you!" he exclaimed without introducing himself.

"You must be Commander Data."

"How did you guess? Was it my charming personality? Or my handsome face?"

Geordi shook his head, hoping Angela wouldn't answer the question. "Both actually," she said, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Seriously, I am happy to meet you," Data told her. "You must work in Engineering with Commander La Forge."

"We've already worked two full shifts together," Geordi said, without enthusiasm.

"Is there a problem, Commander?" Angela asked, sounding naive.

"Let's just hope tomorrow goes a little smoother."

"It will," Angela replied, placing her arms behind her back and looking away from the chief engineer, she addressed only Data. "I must tell you, Commander Data, that I've read every article ever written about you in cyberneticists journals. I find you quite fascinating."

"Then you have me at a disadvantage, for all I know of you are your name-and your beauty."

Although Angela blushed lightly, she recovered quickly. "I'd be happy to share more if you have the time."

Data nodded. Sitting down at the table, he asked, "Are we to assume that you know how to play this game?"

Angela beamed with enthusiasm. "I've been playing it since I was seven years old when a Tetrelli gave me one as a gift. The Tetrellis invented the game. They're masters at it."

Data cocked his head in his android-way as he scanned his programming for any reference to Tetrellis. "I have never heard of the Tetrelli. Where did you encounter them?"

"It is not surprising that Starfleet hasn't released the files on the Tetrellis," Angela said as she pulled up a chair and began moving the wooden pieces. "They are a race of xenophobes." She gestured for Data to make the next move.

Geordi eyed the woman suspiciously. He could usually tell when a Human was lying, because their infrared coloring fluctuated. "But if their files are supposed to be classified," Geordi said, "then you shouldn't be telling us about them."

She looked up at him stoutly refusing to acknowledge his challenge. Her projected infrared remained within normal range and yet, Geordi couldn't shake the feeling that she was lying.

"Don't worry about it, my friend," Data said, as he made his move. "She has not revealed anything more than their name and without the exact coordinates of their planet, we would probably not discover them for a thousand years." He patted her on the arm and winked at her. "Your turn, my dear."

Geordi shook his head, wondering if having emotions made an android just as vulnerable as any Human. He could solve logic problems or complex puzzles many times faster than anyone else aboard the _Enterprise_, but he could be fooled as easily as the next person.

"Data, I'm going. You seem to have found another gaming partner."

Without looking at La Forge, Data used his hand like a mouth, saying, "Bye, bye Geordi." He and Angela laughed at one another like two infatuated teenagers.

"Yeah, right," Geordi said and walked away.

Three days later, Data was summoned by the Captain to meet him in Transporter Room Three. They had reached Restur and Benyan and his aids were ready to beam aboard. Data arrived in dress uniform as per protocol and stood beside Riker in front of the transporter console. Riker only took a moment before ordering the ensign behind the console to energize, but in that moment, Data realized the emotional price at stake beyond the political one. If they didn't get Diplomat Benyan at Tausus in time, thousands, possibly even millions could die in a resulting war. For a brief moment, the android was overwhelmed by grief. Then Benyan and his aides appeared on the transporter pad and Data suppressed the emotion.

"Welcome aboard, Benyan," Riker said.

"Thank you, Captain," the Diplomat replied, stepping off the transporter pad. He was in his sixties and his blond beard, speckled with grey, matched his thick hair. He pointed to the woman on his left. "This is Kinau, and," pointing to the woman on his right, "this is Afiela."

The women stepped off the transporter pad, but remained one step behind the diplomat. They both stood about the same height, five and a half feet tall, and had medium frames, while Kinau had long blond hair and Afiela long brunette hair. Loose white robes clung to their bodies.

"Data," Riker said, "I want you to entertain Benyan while he's aboard."

"Aye, sir."

Benyan raised a hand. "If you don't mind, Captain, Commander, I'd like to rest inside my guest quarters. You can entertain me tomorrow."

"As you wish," Data replied, gesturing for the diplomat and his aides to follow him onto the aft turbolift.

_Captain's log, supplemental_

We have picked up Diplomat Benyan and his two aides and are now headed for Tausus, where hopefully, in twelve days, Benyan will be able to uphold a peace treaty agreement and prevent the resurgent of a century-old war. I only hope nothing stands in our way of arriving on time.

That evening, Data stepped into Ten-Forward and looked around. Angela was waiting for him at the bar. Although he had only met her a few days ago, they had been spending all their off-duty time together playing games ever since. Data could not find many games that she had not heard of and most of them she knew how to play.

He stepped up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, said, "Guess who!"

"Data," she said as she turned to face him, "I'm so glad you could join me."

"Everything on the Bridge is fairly routine at the moment." He sat on the stool beside her. "Which in and of itself could be construed as an anomaly." He laughed at his own joke.

"I wish I could say the same thing about engineering. Commander La Forge really likes to work his people hard. Or is it just me?"

"Geordi takes pride in knowing that his engines are working at optimum. Perhaps a little recreation would help take your mind off your troubles. What game would you like to play today?"

Angela smiled wickedly. "What has several hands, a pot belly, and grows flush on occasion?"

"You wish to play poker?"

"I hear Captain Riker likes to get a game going every Tuesday night."

"Indeed. And you, of course, would like to join in."

"I'm never one to miss out on a good game."

"The captain's games start at 2100 hours. That is one hour and thirteen minutes from now. Would you like time to freshen up?"

"I wouldn't mind changing out of my uniform," Angela replied.

"Good. I have something I would like to do as well. I will meet you in your quarters in one hour."

"Could I speak with you alone, please?" Data asked Deanna after she had invited him into her quarters.

Deanna turned toward Worf who was sitting on the sofa. He nodded his understanding and stood to step into their bedroom.

"What did you wish to see me about?" Deanna asked, gesturing for Data to sit on the sofa.

"I need your advice," he replied as they sat down. "A few days ago, I met someone, a Lieutenant Angela Grunland. She works under Geordi in engineering. She is a fascinating woman, has an uncanny sense of humor, loves playing games and reading classical literature. I have heard about 'love at first sight,' but having no experience by which to base my feelings toward her on, I am unsure how to proceed."

Deanna sighed. "I knew this would happen eventually. Data, my advice to you is to relax, enjoy the time you spend together, explore common interests, and most of all, take things slowly. There's no need to rush a relationship. If you and Angela are meant for one another, it'll happen."

"We have not yet officially had our first date. Would it be considered inappropriate to take her to the poker game tonight?"

"Did you ask her how she felt about going to a poker game?"

"She asked me if I would take her."

Deanna chuckled. "Then, Data, you have nothing to worry about. If she asked to go to the game, then it's what she really wants to do."

Data reflected on this for a moment. "But if we are not alone, then it is not really a date, is it?"

"Maybe Angela would be more comfortable with others around-and perhaps you would as well."

Data nodded. "Thank you, Deanna. As usual, you have provided me with the correct insight to allay my fears." He stood. "I shall see you at the poker game."

"And I will look forward to meeting Angela."

"New deck," Riker said, holding up the cards. "I thought it only fitting to have new cards for our first official poker game aboard the new _Enterprise._"

Geordi, Worf, Deanna, and Lieutenant Mylanos were sitting around the table. Their chips were even, but that would change very quickly once the game got underway.

The door swished open and Data entered with Lieutenant Angela Grunland. They took the two vacant seats, Data beside Geordi and Angela beside the captain.

"Fancy meeting you again," Riker said to Angela.

Angela smiled and Data placed his hand atop hers. The gesture seemed almost casual and yet it aptly conveyed a message. Riker could not get used to an emotional Data-that Data could actually feel jealousy. He looked at Deanna and noticed concern in her expression as well. Did she feel Data was moving too quickly into a relationship for his emotional development? If only he could sense emotions as well as she did.

"Captain, I believe the honor of the first deal should be yours," Geordi said totally oblivious to the silent conversation.

Riker was never so relieved to have the tension broken. "We'll be playing five-card stud," he said, dealing everyone their first card. "The ante is ten."

Everyone tossed in their chips.

Mylanos proved incapable of bluffing and ran out of chips after a few hands. "I have the early shift tomorrow, anyway," he conceded and stood to leave.

Geordi had the next deal. "I'll probably be joining you soon, Devan," he told the lieutenant as he counted his own meager pile. He began dealing the cards out. "The game's five card draw and deuces are wild. No ante."

"Are you afraid your pile can't withstand an ante?" Riker asked.

"No, sir," Geordi replied and grabbed a few chips. "Make that an ante of twenty, with deuces still wild."

Everyone saw the ante, then picked up their cards.

"Five," Worf said, tossing in a red chip.

Deanna matched his bid.

Data studied everyone's faces, wondering if he should raise the bid. He could not tell, from the expressions around the table, what anyone held. I'll see your five and raise you ten."

Angela and Riker quickly tossed in their chips. Having the largest piles, both could easily afford the gamble. The others took slightly longer to decide, but matched Data's bid as well.

Worf and Deanna each discarded three cards, Data two and Geordi four. Everyone turned toward Riker and Angela, neither of whom had yet discarded.

"I'll take two," Riker said, setting down the cards.

"One," Angela said confidently.

Riker smiled at her, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the android. Data tried to conceal his jealousy, but maintaining a stoic face at that moment was more difficult than bluffing with a bad hand. He glanced at Deanna, and she eyed him with concern. She could sense his turmoil, but Data knew she wouldn't say anything until they were alone.

Geordi dealt out the new cards to everyone, then picked up his own. "I fold," he said.

Data had two kings, a ten, an eight, and a deuce. With deuces wild, that meant he had three-of-a-kind. Maybe if he won a hand or two against Angela, Riker wouldn't be so interested in her.

"I'm in," Worf said, and I will bid. . .twenty-five." He counted out the chips and tossed them in.

Deanna looked at her husband, obviously wondering if he really had a good hand. Worf bent his cards inward. His expression revealed nothing.

"I'm out," Deanna said with a sigh.

Playfully, Worf allowed her to see his cards and neither could resist smiling, though this exchange did not reveal whether the Klingon had a descent hand or not.

"I know a bluff when I see one," Data said, shaking his head with amusement as he tossed in his chips.

"Yes, I do believe the Klingon has guts," Angela agreed. "I see your bid and raise you one hundred."

Riker whistled as Angela counted out her chips.

"Fold!" Worf said and forcefully laid his cards on the table.

"I think I can handle that," Riker said. "And another twenty-five."

Data did not hesitate to match the bid.

Riker eyed Data with surprise and turned to Angela. She smiled mischievously before counting out the chips to toss them in.

"Okay, I know when I'm beaten," Riker said, laying down his cards to reveal a pair of eights."

"Three kings," Data said.

"Not bad," Angela commented, "but it doesn't quite beat this." She set her cards on the table to reveal a full house.

"I believe you've stolen the night," Riker said as Angela raked in her chips.

"You haven't done so badly, Captain."

"We must admit that I bluffed my way through most of my winnings."

_And he thinks Angela is one of his prizes, _Data barely suppressed.

Deanna had been slightly surprised when Data requested a counseling session early the next morning. After Data had installed his emotions chip, Deanna had counseled him daily on Earth as he tackled one new emotional experience after another. When Deanna had left for her honeymoon with Worf three months later, both she and Data had been convinced that he had grown beyond the need for professional counseling. But now he was dealing with one of the strongest, darkest emotions possible, jealousy.

"Maybe bringing Angela to the poker game wasn't such a good idea after all," Deanna conceded as she sat down. She offered Data a seat, but he was too wound up and chose to pace the office. "I did not realize she and the captain would build such a rapport. Nonetheless, I should have questioned your readiness to share Angela with others."

"He was smiling at her all through the game," he said, gritting his teeth. "He cracked jokes, little witticisms that I know were directed at Angela." He paused, placing his hands on his hips. "Do you think I am being childish?"

"Yes, a little."

Data shook his head and turned away from the counselor.

"But, Data, you're entitled. Most people experience their first love when they are teenagers. Angela is your first love. You're experiencing new, unexplored feelings. It's understandable that you don't know how to react. In many ways, your emotional development has not grown beyond childlike. You must allow yourself to grow naturally, not to expect more from yourself than you're ready for."

"But I behaved unprofessionally."

"Data, it was just a poker game. When you return to duty in a little while, you can behave professionally."

"That is what I am afraid of. How do I keep these feelings to myself when the captain is the person I am having a problem with? What if these emotions that I am feeling turn me into a twisted, maniacal android like Lore?"

"You are nothing like Lore! The mere fact that you would worry about such a thing is proof of that."

"Thank you for your confidence. I wish I felt it."

"Give it time, Data."

"Tell me, you use your empathic abilities whenever you meet someone new, correct?"

"Yes. I can no more not sense a person than a sighted person can see them."

"Then you can tell me how Angela was feeling when she was interacting with Riker. Did she like-I mean did he-were either of them attracted to the other?"

"That would be difficult to answer with complete certainty. I can tell you that at first, Will felt a bit of animosity toward her, but that quickly turned into intrigue. Perhaps I'd go as far as to say he was developing some amorous feelings toward her. As far as Angela was concerned, however, I think she was more interested in the cards than anything else."

Data mused over this information for a moment. Deanna hoped that he could accept Will's interest in Angela maturely. After all, their captain had not acted on his feelings. At least, she hoped Data would see it that way.

"I don't want Angela interacting with the captain any more if it is avoidable," Data said. "I do not want to give him the opportunity to take my girl."

"But Data, Angela is hardly your property."

"I understand that. But she took an interest in me first!

"I think we better schedule a regular appointment for you later in the week."

"Thank you, Deanna. I will probably require it."

"In the meantime, Data, try to relax."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Tug of War

Benyan wanted Data to show him and his aides a few holodeck programs and selected an Earth 1940's bar scene with a jazz band playing.

"Would you mind if I invited a date?" Data asked.

The diplomat chuckled. "Of course not. That's wonderful that an android would feel the need for a real date when your computer could simply conjure up one for you."

"I assure you, Angela is far more special than any female the computer could manifest for me."

Benyan glanced from one aid to the other, smiling warmly at them. "I agree. There's nothing like the real thing."

So Data went to invite Angela to join them. She eagerly agreed and changed into a blue sequined evening gown. Benyan and his aids were waiting outside of Holodeck Three when Data and Angela arrived. Kinau and Afiela were wearing matching red dresses which clung to their hips and rose well above their knees. They appeared strikingly more feminine than when Data had been first introduced to them. The drastic change in dress puzzled Data, and he said so.

"We dress to fit the occasion," Benyan explained. "Do you not approve? I can order them to change."

The aids exchanged worried looks. Clearly, they were uncomfortable with being the center of attention.

"No. It is I who should conform to your wishes," Data responded. "Their attire is quite appropriate for the holo program you have selected."

The android activated the program and they stepped through the door. They sat down at a round table, away from the bar and with a good view of the band. Data found the music soothing and his companions appeared to enjoy it as well. Their conversation revolved around small talk, during which Data decided he liked Benyan.

Then in the midst of jokes and laughter, the diplomat suddenly became serious. Turning toward Angela, he said, "Would you consider becoming an aid?"

Tension built around the table. Holding back his anger, Data tried to convince himself-as he replayed his earlier conversation with Deanna-that jealousy would be childish at this moment. _I will not allow myself to behave like a child!_ Kinau and Afiela looked at him with compassion as though they felt much as he did. This almost confirmed that his jealousy was not unjust.

Instead of questioning why Benyan had asked her, Angela implored, "Are all Restur aids female?" She couldn't actually be seriously considering the offer! After all, she was a member of Starfleet and couldn't so easily ignore her obligations.

"Only if the diplomat is male."

"Then if the diplomat is female-"

Both aids smiled warmly at Data and he wondered if they were not flirting at him. Were they trying to cover for Benyan?

"The aids are male. It's a complimentary relationship."

"Angela," Data interrupted, "would you care to dance?" He stood and held his hand out to Angela, and she hesitantly accepted.

He whisked her onto the dance floor and clung to her as they danced to the music. Even before he looked into her eyes and saw her disappointment, Data knew that he was behaving irrationally, but he could not stop himself.

"Data!" Angela exclaimed. "You're hurting me." She wiggled out of his grip. For a moment, she stared at him with a mixture of shock and contempt, then she rushed out of the holodeck.

Grappling desperately for a reasonable explanation, Data returned to his table to speak with Benyan. "I'm sorry," was all he could offer.

"War is always easier to instigate," Benyan said calmly, "than it is to settle."

"An appropriate analogy," Data admitted. "I will have to remedy the situation as quickly as possible. I have observed that in many cultures, women accept a gift of flowers as a peace offering. Perhaps it is the beauty or the scent that-"

Benyan waved a hand. "My advice to you is to not over analyze the situation. Simply show her that you're apologetic for your behavior."

"I shall endeavor to do that once my obligations to you are met for the evening."

"Go," Benyan said, gesturing his hand toward the door. "I have a weakness for love."

Data stood, ordered the computer to "exit" and rushed toward the door, only to pause before stepping out into the corridor. He glanced back at the diplomat. It was no wonder to him now why the Tausasians had chosen this man as their peacekeeper. He left the holodeck and went to the nearest replicator.

Holding a bouquet made of a mixture of flowers from various worlds, Data pressed the annunciator to Angela's quarters.

Without a word from Angela, the door slid open and Data found her standing before him in a silky see-through nightgown. "Are those for me?" she asked Data, taking the flowers. She smelled them, her smile filled with warmth. "Come in, Data."

"Does this mean you have forgiven me?" he asked, hesitating in the doorway.

"Of course!" She gently grabbed him by the sleeve and coaxed him inside.

"While I am delighted to hear, this, I do not understand. Why after I behaved so irrationally have you forgiven me so easily?"

"Data, I totally understand your situation," she said as she walked over to the replicator. She ordered a vase with water and after it materialized, she began arranging the flowers on the small table in her room. "I know that your emotions chip was only installed six months ago. The majority of sentient beings were born with emotions and yet, many of us still lapse into moments of irrationality." She cocked her head toward him, offering him a warm smile. "Why shouldn't I forgive you?"

"Thank you, Angela, for understanding."

Angela walked over to Data and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Your jealousy may have been justified anyway. I don't know if Benyan's asking me to become an aide was innocent or not, but he definitely chose the wrong time and place to ask me."

"You are not consid-"

"No, of course not! I am loyal to Starfleet. I would never resign, especially when I've come this far."

"I am relieved to hear that."

Data wrapped his arms around Angela and kissed her. It was not the first time he had kissed a woman, but the last time he had felt no emotion. Now he was experiencing an emotional rollercoaster! He never wanted to let Angela go. Eventually, though, she had to pull away to breath.

"How was that?" he asked nervously. "I mean, you've surely kissed others-Humans."

"It was fine," she replied, blushing. "It was more than fine. Stop worrying about it, Data, and just enjoy it." She initiated the kiss this time, though it didn't last as long as the first. "What do you want to do for the rest of this evening?"

"Ambassador Benyan released me of my duties as his host for tonight. Let us have a private party here in your quarters. We could play some quiet music."

"I might even agree to dance with you-if you promise to be gentle."

"Yes. I do not wish to be anything like my brother, Lore." Immediately, he regretted having made the comparison.

"You had a brother! How come I never heard of him through Starfleet gossip?"

"My brother was hardly Starfleet material," Data replied. "I do not wish to talk about him." He held out a hand. "Dance with me."

As Angela placed her hand inside his, Data commanded the computer to play a slow jazz tune.

For a long moment, they danced in silence, smiling at one another.

"Data, why don't you want to talk about your brother." She sounded genuinely interested, almost eager, but Data, despite his heightened emotional state, did not become suspicious by this. "Any brother of yours can't be all that bad."

"I will tell you whatever you would like to know about myself, my friends, and even my family, but I must warn you that some of the details about my brother are not all that pleasant."

"That doesn't matter," she replied. "If you keep the bad stuff from me, then our relationship would not be genuine? Please, let me get close to you."

"You wish to become close to me?" Data said, unable to suppress his desire for Angela.

"Oh yes." She smiled flirtatiously and tightened her grip around him.

He studied her expression to determine the degree of her seriousness. She was quite intent on learning about his older brother. "Lore was considered my brother, because he and I were created by the same cyberneticist, Dr. Noonien Soong. Dr. Soong built Lore first, but had to disassemble him when Lore continually upset the colonists on Omicron Theta where they lived."

"But why didn't he just try to fix Lore? If Lore was an android like you, couldn't he just rewrite some of his programming? Why wouldn't Dr. Soong want to cure his son? People don't just let family members with a chronic disease die. They attempt to find a cure at any cost!"

"I will not attempt to explain my Father's reasoning, since I was not present at that time. I know that he decided it would be easier to begin anew. So he created a slightly different model, myself."

The music ended and Data and Angela sat down on her sofa to continue their conversation.

"So if your father designed you second, then are you saying that you are an improvement over Lore?"

"Not entirely. Indeed when I first met Lore, he had me convinced that he was the better-designed android. Dr. Soong created me without emotions in hopes that I would be friendlier and thus more receptive to the colonists. Unfortunately, he did not get a chance to test that theory, for a being known as the Crystalline Entity, attacked Omicron Theta. It killed nearly all the colonists. Only Dr. Soong and his wife, Julian, fled in a small shuttle pod."

"That's all very interesting."

"Yes," Data agreed. "I was left deactivated on Omicron Theta where I remained for several years until a Starfleet away team discovered me and reactivated me. Shortly after that, I joined Starfleet Academy."

Reaching for Data's hand, Angela said, "So tell me, what became of Lore."

"That is a rather long story. Are you sure you wish to hear it? Perhaps you would like to hear it another time. We could have dinner now and talk about more pleasant subjects."

"I am a bit hungry, but Data, I do want to learn everything about you-the good and the bad and that includes your brother. I find everything about you quite fascinating."

Data studied Angela's eyes and saw sincerity verging on eagerness. "Very well." He ordered the computer to provide them with two spaghetti dinners, with french garlic bread and red wine. Although he was an android and thus did not require food, he was capable of enjoying it.

After Angela picked up her fork and took her first bite, Data began his tale: "My history with Lore began more than thirty years after Dr. Soong disassembled him, when, as part of an away team, I beamed down to Omicron Theta. Commander La Forge discovered the secret panel that opened up into Dr. Soong's lab. After we studied the area and Dr. Soong's research, we happened upon Lore's parts. Until that day, I had no knowledge of my brother's existence. After I discussed the matter with Captain Picard and Commander Riker, we decided to reassemble my brother. Imagine my finding out that I was not alone in the universe! If only I could have felt joy back then!

"Lore appeared quite friendly and sociable at first, but soon I discovered that he had a clandestine mission. He was, in fact, in allegiance with the Crystalline Entity. He rendered me unconscious and infiltrated the crew by pretending to be me. If it were not for the observance of young Wesley Crusher, no one would have ever realized that my brother had switched places with me. Dr. Crusher reactivated me, and I was barely able to stop Lore only moments before he could instruct the Crystalline Entity on how to overtake the ship and annihilate the crew."

Data stopped, realizing he had probably monopolized the conversation for too long. Even if Angela truly wanted to know about Lore, she probably didn't need an overdose of information. After all, Humans could not process data as quickly and as efficiently as he could.

Yet, Angela had sat quietly, listening and hungrily devouring her meal. She did not appear the least bit perturbed by Data's long-winded speech.

"So how did you stop him?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed that he had stopped.

"I beamed him out into space."

"So he's presumed dead?"

"A little over two years later, he was beamed aboard a Pakled ship. I encountered him again when Dr. Soong activated homing devices located in each of our neural nets. Dr. Soong had intended to install the original emotions chip into my positronic brain at that time, but Lore stole the ship. I did not see or hear from him again for another three years." He paused, thoughts of his brother in league with the Borg brought up painful, angry memories.

"Go on," she coaxed.

"I am not sure I can," he replied, choking back his sobs. "My final encounter with my brother was quite painful. He used the emotions chip to lure me into joining him and the Borg in an attempt to bring war upon the Federation. I felt anger. It was the only emotion Lore would permit me to feel! I was so close to killing my best friend Geordi, so close to killing them all." Data brought his hands to his head and looked down at his untouched food. He began crying freely.

Angela grasped his arm gently, trying to comfort him. "If I'd realized Lore was such a thorn in your history, I wouldn't have insisted that you tell me all the details. I'm so sorry, my dearest."

Data ceased his whimpering, and tear-streaked, he looked up at Angela. "You called me dearest. How can it be? We have only known each other for a few days and already we are like matter and anti-matter, in perfect sync with one another."

Angela chuckled. "A most interesting analogy." She brought her lips tentatively to his and quickly, they were embroiled in a heated kiss. "Oh Data...you are...wonderful," she told him in between kissing.

In that moment, Data realized that love was the most rewarding emotion in the universe.

A short while later, Angela announced that she was tired, and Data accompanied her back to her quarters where they said good night.

When Riker stepped into his quarters, he found a message flashing on his console which read, "Commander Riker, please come to Holodeck Three." No indication of its sender.

"Computer, who sent this message?"

"_Unknown_."

"Computer, is there anyone inside Holodeck Three?"

"_Affirmative. One human female."_

_"_Can you identify her?"

"_Negative."_

Unable to control his curiosity, Riker decided to check out whatever surprise awaited him inside

Holodeck Three. _It's not my birthday_, he mused.

When he entered Holodeck Three a couple of minutes later, he was surprised to see that no program had been loaded. He was even more surprised to see Angela Grunland standing in the center of the room. She was out of uniform and wearing a loser-fitting, flower-printed jumpsuit.

"I thought you were seeing Commander Data," he said.

"I still am," she replied. "In fact, we had a date earlier this evening. But does it hurt if I want to play a harmless game with another man?" Not just another man, the captain. She smiled at him, showing no sign of fatigue despite the lateness of the hour.

"No, I suppose not," Riker said returning the grin. Damn, why was she so charming? And why did she have to be involved with Commander Data? If she were anyone else's girlfriend, Riker would have been highly tempted to swoop her up into his arms this very moment.

"Have you ever played Jombolei, Captain?"

"Can't say that I have."

"It's a board game. Many cultures have adapted a smaller tabletop version, but its inventors the Mourdons traditionally played the game on boards large enough to fill an entire room and used themselves as markers. I have programmed such a game into the computer's databank. Would you care to play a match?"

"Why not?"

Angela smiled broadly. "We'll have a trial game, while I explain the rules. Computer, access program Grunland-sixteen and provide four holographic opponents, difficulty level one." A board with hundreds of squares each about three feet in diameter emerged followed by four holographic humanoids, two male and two female. "Even at level one, you may find this game quite challenging."

Several squares throughout the board had the word "start" written on them and the holographic players quickly selected one each and stepped onto them.

"Choose your starting point, Captain," Angela said as she stepped onto her own. "Where you choose to begin depends on your game strategy. There are four different objectives you can take: profit, deceit, strength, and wisdom. It is your job to determine which objective each of your opponents is playing toward and to undermine their efforts."

"Sounds like a very complicated game."

Angela smiled as she replied. "Really now, Captain. Life is not simple. Why should the games we play be? Once you allow yourself to enjoy the game, you'll get the hang of it."

Riker had a feeling that he would. "And which objective are you taking?"

She smiled mischievously at him. "You really don't believe I'd divulge my secrets that easily, do you, Captain? Each player has his or her turn at rolling the dice, but anyone can be affected by the number that comes up. This effect is known as a rotation. Pay attention to the direction each player takes. You will find a clue in every move. Allow your concentration to drift for a turn or two and you may find your opponents manipulating your own objective."

Riker studied Angela's face. Quite serious. She was obviously very experienced at Jombolei.

The following morning, Data stepped off the aft turbolift onto the bridge and brusquely wound his way around to the command center. "Captain, if I may speak to you alone. . .now," he said tersely.

From beside the captain, Deanna looked up startled by the emotions bursting from the android. Riker appeared equally as disturbed by Data's out-of-character outburst.

"We'll discuss this in my ready room," Riker said in an equally terse manner. "Mr. Worf, you have the conn."

"Aye sir," the Klingon replied. He stepped away from tactical to take the command chair.

As soon as the ready-room door had swished closed behind them, Riker said, "Data you know better than to-"

"I heard about your little game!" the first officer interrupted. "Did you think I wasn't going to find out about it?"

"You are totally out of line, Commander! But if you must know, Angela invited me to the holodeck to play Jombolei, not the other way around. So you should ask her why she wanted to play the game with me."

"You should have declined the invitation!"

"It was just a simple game. You don't own Angela. Now either you calm down, Commander, or I'll have you relieved of duty."

Data barely refrained from saying any more. "Fine."

"Good. Diplomat Benyan would like a tour of the ship today. See that he's treated with hospitality."

"Aye, sir," Data said in an even tone, resolving to maintain a trained professionalism. He left the ready room, and aware of the eyes upon him, stepped onto the aft turbolift. He instructed the computer to take him to Deck 7, where Benyan's guest quarters were located.

"You don't mind if my assistants come along for the tour, do you?" Benyan asked after greeting Data.

Data glanced at Afiela and Kinau, only a few meters behind the diplomat. What Data really wanted was to go to his quarters and sulk, but he replied with a smile, "Of course, not. We extend tours of the _Enterprise_ to all of our guests."

Benyan nodded his gratitude and then ushered his two lovely assistants to join them. Once out in the corridor, they took their places on either side of him.

"We shall begin our tour with the Arboretum where you will find lovely plant samples from many worlds." The android went on to describe some of the fauna and to tell them a little about their resident botanist, Rhonda Vaske, as they made their way there. Rhonda was a civilian, who had been commissioned to work aboard the _Enterprise, _because she not only held a Ph.D. in botany, but had won several awards in her field.

Rhonda greeted them when they arrived and after Data explained that he was giving the diplomat a tour of the ship, she took over that portion of the tour for him. Kinau and Afiela wanted to touch and smell every plant in the Arboretum and they spent better than an hour there. Data hoped they would not find every section of the ship as exciting.

As he waited for them to finish talking with Rhonda, Data stared at a lovely Bajoran rose bush and thought of Angela. He had thought that their relationship was blooming into something more than mere friendship. He had heard about Angela and the captain entering the same holodeck from an ensign assigned to holodeck maintenance. So why had she invited Riker for a holodeck game? It had practically been a date! He didn't care what excuses Riker gave him. It was a date! Data clenched and unclenched his hand, wanting to strike out at something, but fortunately possessing enough resolve not to act out on the emotion.

"Commander?" Rhonda said, stepping up from behind him. "Is everything all right?"

The android turned toward her, wondering what he could possibly say to a woman he barely knew. She offered him an awkward, strained smile. Although she meant well, he was sure, she obviously had no clue as to how to help an android who was behaving like a teenager with raging hormones.

"Thank you for your concern, Dr. Vaske," Data responded, "but I think this is something I have to work out for myself."

Fortunately, Benyan chose that moment to walk up to them, his aides in tow. "You have a marvelous, marvelous garden," he told the botanist."Makes me wish I had an arboretum in my own home."

Vaske reached behind Data and plucked one of the Bajoran roses from its bush. "You may have this as a souvenir."

Benyan bowed in gratitude as he accepted the gift. "I have thoroughly enjoyed our visit."

Out in the corridor a minute later, Benyan told Data in no uncertain terms that he wanted to visit engineering next. Data fixed the diplomat with barely controlled jealousy. He knew why Benyan was so anxious to visit engineering! He was interested in Angela too! How ironic that a man of peace could evoke such feelings in an android.

On their way up, Data told the group, "While engineering aboard a Nova-class starship is quite fascinating to most scientists, I am afraid it has little to offer by way of entertainment for others." Unless you are going to see a certain engineer, Data added silently.

As they stepped off the turbolift onto Deck 36, Data led them toward Main Engineering. "This area of the ship serves as the master control for both the warp and the impulse propulsion systems. In an emergency, commands for Conn, Ops, Tactical, and other systems, can be rerouted to Main Engineering."

While continuing his description, Data attempted to inconspicuously look around. He knew that Angela was on duty this shift. His search did not go unnoticed by his assemblage, however.

"I'm sure our sweet Angela will make an appearance shortly," Benyan said with a light chuckle.

"She is not your sweet anything!" Data snapped. You will address her as Lieutenant Grunland."

"Gentlemen, is there a problem here?" La Forge asked, walking up to stand in between them.

Kinau and Afiela stepped up closer to grasp Benyan's arms to show their support of their consort. In the next moment, Angela entered the room, and although she met Data's gaze briefly, she walked over to her station without a word.

"No harsh feelings," the peacekeeper pleaded with Data. He handed the Bajoran rose to the android. "Give the flower to her."

As Data accepted the rose, Angela turned away from her console. Without words, she pleaded with him and tilted her head in a little-girl innocent look. Data could not stay angry with her, nor did he want to. As he drew near her to hand her the flower, he whispered in her ear, "Join me in my quarters as soon as your shift is over." She nodded, and he brushed her cheek lightly with his lips.

Behind them, La Forge cleared his throat. "Data, we really have a lot of work to get done here," he said. "Why don't you continue your tour elsewhere?"

"I am curious about the Bridge," Benyan coaxed.

"Of course," Data replied and he left Main Engineering with the three visitors in tow. He vowed to be most professional in front of the captain. Fortunately, he displayed none of the animosity he'd expressed earlier toward the captain and that portion of the tour went smoothly.

The tour was completed at shortly after 1200 hours and so Data left Benyan and his aides in Ten-Forward, where they each planned to try a few alien dishes. Data returned to the bridge to report to the captain.

"I have completed the diplomat's tour," the android said as he stepped into the ready room. "Sir?"

Riker set down the data padd he had been examining. "I trust everything went well?"

"Peacekeeper Benyan was satisfied with the tour. His aides enjoyed the arboretum. Perhaps we should offer them some plants as a token of good will."

"Perhaps."

Cordial though their words were to one another, both captain and first officer were still feeling a bit edgy after their earlier argument. Both saw this in the other's expression.

Riker wanted to say something to his second in command. Before either of them had met Angela, he had always found Data easy to talk with. Now it felt like they were on opposite sides of the galaxy. Could they ever bridge the gap and become friends again?

"May I be dismissed, sir?"

"You're free to go."

So that was it. Their relationship was to remain formal. Riker wished desperately that he could forget that he had feelings for Angela for Data's sake-and knew it was impossible.


End file.
